


Sleepless in Detroit

by PinnedInsect



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinnedInsect/pseuds/PinnedInsect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the motel scene in <i>Duke of Detroit</i>… Texas is more than just a “sleep-hugger” as Dutch is about to discover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless in Detroit

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a [Prompt](http://motorkink.dreamwidth.org/272.html?thread=868368#cmt868368) at [Motorkink](http://motorkink.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> Tumblr [mirror](http://pinned-insect.tumblr.com/post/35824844445/gen-fic-texas-and-dutch)

Dutch was awoken unexpectedly in his shared motel bed when he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him from behind and a hard, muscular chest pressed flush against his back. He was on the verge of panic until he heard a familiar loud snore not far from his ear and realized for the first time that Texas was a sleep-hugger. It would've at least been nice to have had a little warning before the sleeping arrangements were decided.  _Thanks a lot, Mike and Chuck and Julie._    
  
"Hey, Tex.  _Texas_. Ow, man, watch the hair," he hissed over his shoulder and attempted to squirm out of his bed-mate's grip. But the only response from Texas was a quiet "uh" muttered between snores.   
  
It occurred to Dutch that perhaps waking Texas up wasn't the best idea as it would surely lead to astronomical levels of awkward. So instead he struggled carefully in the sleeping Burner's grip hoping to get free without waking him. However, Texas' strength was nothing to be undermined and Dutch soon discovered that the struggling did for him what it would do in a Chinese finger trap - rather than loosening his grip, Texas' hold on him became tighter yet. After a long day, Dutch just didn't have the strength to fight it anymore and gave up with a sigh.  
  
Okay, this was all kinds of weird but it wasn't outright terrible. There were worse things in the world, like being on fire or held hostage by Kane. Dutch lay there trying to lull himself back to sleep with such thoughts until he felt Texas's muscles flex around him followed by a deep intake of breath against his afro, which was currently being used as a pillow. Dutch sighed too (though it was more of a growl) and concluded that Texas was dreaming.   
  
For several more minutes, Dutch lay trying to fall asleep against all odds when he felt Texas shift behind him. More specifically, his lower body had shifted. Maybe Texas was more than just a sleep-hugger... Definitely awake now, Dutch lay as still as possible waiting to see if the incident would repeat itself.  
  
It happened again.   
  
"Cut that out, would you?" Dutch angled a jab to Texas' gut with an elbow, which seemed to work.  
  
"...Huh?" Texas responded drowsily, though he still didn't release Dutch from his grip. He was half asleep and unaware of anything except for the fact that he was feeling comfortably exhausted and warm. It wasn't long before his breaths grew slow and rhythmic once more, then became full out snores. But at least he wasn't moving.   
  
Dutch was on attempt number three to fall asleep and had actually managed to get quasi-comfortable in Texas' arms when, once again, he felt Texas move against him with what was an unmistakable grind of his hips. This time he felt a thigh muscle flex and something quite hard brush firmly against his backside. Dutch jumped, his spine going rigid.   
  
"Alright, that's it!" Dutch wasn't dealing with this anymore, no sir! He jabbed Texas with every angular body part he had and finally broke free of his arms.  
  
Miraculously, Texas was still asleep and making little sounds of protest as he reached for Dutch. A pillow was forcibly stuffed into his arms, which he squeezed and nuzzled into with a content sigh. Beside him Dutch glared with a shake of his head.  
  
"You big idiot," he mumbled and finally lay back down to attempt sleep for a fourth time only to be met with another rude awakening, this time not by Texas but by the collective roaring of car engines outside. The Duke had found them.


End file.
